


【POT-TF】一步之遥

by shili10



Series: 短篇 [9]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 短篇 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619536
Kudos: 4





	【POT-TF】一步之遥

上

“不二君。”  
不二回过头，瞧见总编从后台走过来，侧过身恭敬地等在原地。  
总编走到不二面前，笑容满面：“采访还顺利吧？”  
“一切顺利。”不二说道，“对方刚刚进入职业网坛，现在的成绩算是很不错了。之后如果能继续发展，肯定能取得不错的成绩。”他笑了一下，“我觉得，他是个值得长期跟进的选手。”  
“是吗？那很不错。”总编拍拍不二的肩膀，“后面就拜托你了，不二君。”  
“您放心，总编。”  
本以为对话就此结束，不二等着总编先行，自己再离开。没想到总编往前走了几步，又回头问不二一个问题：“对了，不二君。温网马上就要到了，今年我想派你去跟全程。”  
这对不二而言可谓是个大好消息，只是听到总编这话不二高兴之余又有些疑惑。以往这样重量级的赛事，社里一般都是排出资深记者前往跟赛。他作为一个入社不到三年，还算是初出茅庐的新人记者，总编提出这样的想法着实让他费解。  
总编自然知道自己的提议很是稀罕，不二有这样的疑惑他毫不意外：“手冢选手成为了今年的种子选手。最近这几年他的状态非常不错，这一次他很有可能冲击冠军，所以他将会是我们杂志今年温网的关注点。”他看着不二，“我知道你和手冢选手是熟识，我希望派你过去，从手冢选手身上拿下独家报道。”  
不二的笑容凝结在唇边。  
他和手冢两人的名字因为当年的同窗情谊被连在一起早已不是第一次，这件事在杂志社也不是秘密。当年他们的部长，他们的精神支柱，在历经风雨后，如今变成了国民心中的日本网坛传奇。只要出现关于网球的报道，或多或少的都会提及手冢，或把他当成是经典案例解读，或将他的往事与网坛新人们相对比。不管手冢身后的事情被翻出来多少次，人们对他总是乐此不彼，津津乐道。  
总编放下了这话就离开了。他早已打定主意，这一次不过是告知不二。不二抱着文件回到座位上，心不在焉地整理起采访的素材，心思却早已飞到了远方。

对于不二而言，手冢国光这个名字，何止一句“熟识”就能概括？这个人，曾经是他的道标，是他打球的意义。他和手冢曾经形影不离，视彼此为最重要的队友和朋友。一步之遥的距离，曾经是不二以为的最近的距离。  
可是渐渐地，手冢走得越来越远，不二紧跟其后也无法触及他的衣袂时，不二总算明白了。走得最近的两个人，往往只看到细节，忽略了大局。手冢牢牢地占据了不二的所有目光，让他看不清自己的道路。当手冢踏上了自己的康庄大道、愈走愈远，不二发现，一直追逐着手冢的自己，已经迷失了方向。一步的距离，也从触手可及，变为触不可及。

总编对不二说的话，不二也没太放在心上。到后来不二坐在飞机上，随团队一同前往伦敦，从高空俯瞰逐渐缩小的城市时，不二真正意识到，这一天真的来了。  
这一次同行的一共有六人，四名记者，两位摄影师。不二暗暗长舒一口气，要不是总编点名，这种等级的赛事，还真轮不到他去采访。在这一行人中，他的资历又是最浅，这一回必然是给前辈们打下手为主。他想，这一回即便看到了手冢，应该也不会让自己去采访他。  
想到大概率不需要和手冢直接接触，不二一直高高提起的心才缓缓落下。  
他和手冢之间没有过节，甚至，手冢出国以后，他们还一直保持着断断续续的联系。然而，不二总记挂着他和手冢之间被拉得越来越长的距离，还有某些不明不白的情绪，仿佛他和手冢之间的感情早已变质。他们之间已经不是当年单纯的队友、同学之情，而是掺杂了许许多多不可言诉的情思和意图。  
这种变质的感情让不二慌乱起来，他不愿意失去手冢这个朋友，但也不愿意他们之间存在着难以言说的隔阂。所幸大家工作都忙，也没有过多时间去纠结这些剪不断理还乱的思绪。不定时的邮件信息偶尔会出现在邮箱中，只要收到不二都会及时回复。可是日子长了，两人忙起来，联系也就渐渐少了。  
坐在旁边的前辈和不二有一搭没一搭地聊着天。这位前辈是资深赛事报道记者，每场大赛必定都有它的身影。温网的赛场前辈熟得很，这一会儿便在和不二抱怨起伦敦的雨季。  
“祈祷温网不下雨几乎不可能，也就祈祷一下老天少下几场吧。”前辈打趣道，“不然选手不好受，我们也跟着一起难过。”  
不二应道：“看起来，伦敦的天气对选手们也是个大难题呢。”  
“是啊。”这种天气不论对谁都非常不友好，“职业选手多多少少带着病痛，这种天气对带伤病的选手们来说，可真不好受。”  
不二听了，点点头，没有接话。他若有所思地转头看着窗外，窗外的风景他已经无暇欣赏，满脑子都在回放着国中时手冢抱着手臂疼痛难当地跪在球场上的模样，惊出他一身冷汗。  
虽然手冢对公众的说辞是手臂已经痊愈，身边也有专业的康复治疗师一直随队服务。可不二依然时时担心着手冢的身体。职业运动员患伤不是新奇事，换做是别人不二也不会太上心。只是手冢，只有手冢，他绝对无法容忍手冢无视伤痛，也绝不愿意看见当年的事情重现。  
当年手冢因为伤痛被迫暂时离开治疗那段时间，不二一直觉得是自己失职。手冢受伤的事他很清楚，可正是因为清楚，同时又是离手冢最近的那个人，自己却看不出手冢在逞强，这让他分外自责。  
为什么，偏偏是手冢？  
身边的前辈在翻看着手冢的资料以及近两年来的比赛录像和访问，总编早就下了指令，这一次温网之行，手冢是报道的重点。虽然大家对他的成绩了如指掌，可为了在采访时能问出更加深入的问题，少不了这些准备工夫。这些现有的资料，不二早就烂熟于心。每次翻看手冢的最新报道，不二总忍不住笑起来。  
不管过去多少年，手冢始终是他认识的手冢，似乎永远也不会变。  
前辈暂停了视频，忽然问不二：“不二君，你和手冢是国中同学吧。”  
不二点点头：“是的。”他说，“国中时，我们都在网球部，他是我们的部长。”  
“当年我刚开始跑网球新闻的时候，就被分到了报道中学生网球比赛这一栏。虽然记不清都有些什么选手，不过对那一年的印象还挺深刻。”前辈取下眼镜，拿出眼镜布轻轻擦拭着，回忆道，“当年可真是人才辈出，你们青学也是走到了顶峰。只可惜，你们升学以后，青学就没能重现这样的辉煌。”  
“前辈您过奖了。”不二摇了摇头，目光深远，“当年我们也是赌着一口气上，而且队里还有手冢和越前这样的选手在，也是难得一遇。”  
被前辈这么一说，不二不免也回忆起国三那一年的时光。那时大家都拼着一口气，即使手冢中途缺席关东大赛，大家为了手冢和青学，也咬紧牙关没有放松。这样青春热血的时光，离开青学以后不二再难遇到。  
同时不二心里也明白，手冢希望越前成为青学的支柱。然而青学的支柱和灵魂，始终在手冢身上，烙刻在他们青学全员的心里。他相信越前也是这么想的，不然他又怎么会对手冢宣言，要从手冢身上夺取呢？  
眼看不二似乎陷入了回忆中，前辈淡淡笑了笑：“说起来，学生时代的手冢是什么样的呢？”  
“欸？”  
“你看，手冢很少会说到学生时代的事。你和他同级，又同在网球部，应该了解不少吧。”前辈目光炯炯，视线笼在不二身上，令不二有半分迟疑，“我记得，以前你是被称为青学的天才，现在为什么不打网球了呢？”  
不二轻笑了一下，微微侧过头：“手冢他……怎么说呢，从国中开始，就是个很认真的人。如果真要说天才的话，我觉得他才是真正的天才。我啊，不过是运气不错，担了个虚名而已。”  
“是吗……？”前辈没有忽略不二眼中一闪而过的落寞，不过他选择沉默。他再次翻开手上的资料，抽出最新的一份采访递给不二，“说起来，手冢最新的采访你还没有看过吧。”  
“最新的采访？”不二想起出发前自己昏天暗地地赶稿时光，摇头，“前辈您是指哪一篇？最近我都在赶稿，没有留意。”  
前辈示意让不二接下报道。不二接了过来，看了一眼，正是两天前手冢接受他们英国的驻地记者的采访报道。  
“这一份报道将会在几天后发行的杂志上刊登，主要是探访手冢备战温网的情况。”见不二专心致志地阅读起报道，前辈提出了里面一个他觉得十分有趣的点，“手冢整体看起来情况不错，备战也顺利。就是啊，采访的驻地同事还是跟我们抱怨了一下，采访手冢国光真是S级的任务。没有点方法，想从手冢口中挖出一些新的讯息还真不容易。”  
不二听了忍俊不禁：“手冢，还是老样子啊。”  
“不过，这一次同事还是问出了一条有趣的信息。”  
“嗯？是什么？”  
“你自己看看就知道。”  
不二闻言，从头看起。报道篇幅比较长，看起来确实是对手冢的战前状况做了个详细的访问。他逐字细细阅读，看到手冢一切顺利，状态极佳，心里的担忧也便慢慢地消散而去。其实他明白得很，手冢从不需要别人担心，他向来计划周全，步步为营。可不二总是控制不住，每到赛前都会着重留意着手冢的状况。有时候想起来，他也忍不住吐槽自己真是杞人忧天。  
手冢已经走得足够远了，再也不是当年的手冢。而自己，似乎还停留在原地，固执地想要守着当年咫尺之间的距离，却又无可奈何，眼睁睁看着手冢奔向理想的远方。  
报道的最后，采访记者问了手冢一个问题。

——纵观到目前为止整个网球生涯，你有没有什么遗憾呢？

不二看见这个问题，毫无征兆地心头一紧。他几乎屏住了呼吸，轻咬着下唇阅读手冢的答案。

[如果说遗憾，确实有。我想告诉那位对我而言意义重大的队友，直到现在，我依然期待着和他来一场真正的比赛。当年以那样的形式结束了你我之间的比赛，我很抱歉。但是，我一直期盼着能在世界的舞台上与他相见。]

前辈默默留意着不二的举动，不知道不二读到了什么，他的手紧紧地捏住那两张薄薄的白纸，捏出了折痕。他低着头，头发恰好遮挡了他的表情，前辈无法观察到不二如今究竟是何心情。  
但也许看见了，他也未必能看出不二的心情。这种特殊又暧昧的羁绊，如人饮水，冷暖自知。旁人根本无法明白其中的错综复杂，更谈不上感同身受。其中的滋味，也就只有局中人可以品尝。他们作为看客，只需远远看着就已足够。

中

一行人在伦敦落地时，伦敦正下着小雨。不二走出飞机，站在联络桥上将希思罗机场收入眼底。灰蒙蒙一片的天空下，是宽阔的停机坪与跑道。丝丝缕缕的雨丝落入地面，带着与东京截然不同的气息，身边忙碌地穿梭着金发碧眼的异乡人。这一会儿，不二才算有了实感——如今他和手冢，站在了同一片土地上。  
落在后头的同事陆陆续续走出了机舱，瞧见不二还站在廊桥里便招呼了他一句。不二收回心思，与同事一同走出廊桥，准备入境。  
排队等候过关的间隙，同事问不二：“不二君，你有跟手冢选手联系说你会到这里吗？”  
不二摇头：“没有呢。出发前要把稿件都赶出来，完全忘记了这件事。”  
“是吗？还以为你们老同学一场，同在伦敦会相约聚聚呢。”  
不二淡淡地勾起唇角：“赛前手冢一定在忙于特训，打扰到他就不好了。”  
同事嘀咕了一声，这也算是打扰吗？不二没理会。从前他在一众朋友中，他是手冢面前最肆意的那个人；如今手冢功成名就，他却成了最拘谨的那个人。他不知道自己是哪个环节出了岔子，当他意识到的时候，他已经变成了这样。  
几人顺利入了关，与驻地的同事接应上，便一同前往这半月下榻的酒店。不二坐在车里，眺望着窗外陌生的景象，冒险的因子从身体中冒出，调动起不二的心情，让他一点点变得雀跃起来。  
前辈瞧着不二兴致勃勃地看着窗外，问：“不二君是第一次来伦敦吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“以前有出过国吗？”  
“有的。”不二不假思索，“国中的时候曾经和队友们一起到过德国，看望手冢。”  
这话落了地，不二怔了怔。前辈没有注意到不二这一秒的走神，接着问：“除了德国呢？”  
“除了德国就没有了，一直都在日本念书，然后工作。”  
坐在后头的其他前辈听到不二的回答，好奇地问：“手冢选手国中的时候到过德国吗？”  
对于前辈们的不知情不二觉得有些惊讶，随后便想到或许是手冢从未对媒体提起过这事。现在这件事因为自己的一时口快暴露了出来，让不二心里略略带了些愧疚。不过，既然已经说了出来，也就没有掩盖的意义：“国中时，手冢曾经在德国治疗过手臂的伤。”  
“原来如此。”前辈说，“难怪他现在主要在德国训练了。”  
“因为熟悉吧。”不二笑道，“德国有他十分尊敬的教练在，留在那里也很正常。”  
坐在前头的驻地同事此时也加入了话题，不二在飞机上阅读的报道就出自这位同事之手。得知不二和手冢是旧识，他好奇地问不二：“不二君，手冢选手国中时有什么宿命对手吗？”  
不二不解：“嗯？为什么这么问？”  
“呐，我写的那篇报道，你看过了吗？”同事说，“上面手冢选手提到过，有一个对他意义重大的队友，你知道他指的是谁吗？我很好奇呢，他们之间发生过什么？好像手冢选手以一种不太恰当的方式终止过他们之间的比赛？”  
不二不动声色，脸上维持着笑容。他摇摇头：“我也不是太清楚呢。当年手冢对每一位队友都很关心，每一位对他来说都意义重大。”  
“不二君你看你，已经在回避问题了。”  
“哪有。”不二笑着否认，“我说的是真的，每一位队友对手冢而言都意义非凡。但如果真要说一个的话，我猜是越前吧。毕竟当年，手冢可是说过要越前成为青学的支柱呢。”  
坐在不二身旁的前辈想起飞机上不二看到报道的表现，但他没有拆穿不二。其实不难看出，不二谈到手冢这位选手，总会有些特别的反应。个中原因不仅仅是因为他们曾经是同窗，前辈猜想，他们之间大概还有些什么复杂的关系，才会让不二在谈到手冢时，处处透着不自然。  
一行人说说笑笑，不经意间车子就驶到了下榻的酒店。这次的酒店选在分社的附近，就在市中心位置。驻地同事带着他们进酒店check-in时，还神秘兮兮地说了一句：“手冢选手就住在附近的另一家酒店。”  
不二心里咯噔了一下。  
如果说不二不希望遇见手冢，那必定是谎话。不二想，没有人比他更期望能看到手冢。但同时，他也不愿意别人知道他心里的雀跃。他觉得，这让他看起来像个傻瓜。  
可他还是情不自禁地回头望向酒店大门，虽然从那里看不到附近的酒店，但他还是目不转睛地盯着那处，仿佛目光能穿透层层钢筋，到达手冢所在之处。  
他忽然想起刚刚车上同事问自己的问题，这时他才发现，原来自己屈指可数的远离国门与家乡，为的都是手冢。不管是当年的慕尼黑，还是现在的伦敦。  
前辈check-in结束，瞧见不二站在一旁出了神，问：“不二君，怎么了？”  
不二连忙摇头：“没什么。”  
了解不二的心不在焉，前辈想到这一次为了做好充分的采访准备，他们提前了好几日到达，便好心放了不二一个小假：“这几日还没开始比赛，我们都会比较清闲，你可以休息一下，四处逛逛。”对上不二疑惑的目光，前辈给了不二一个理由，“前段时间赶稿辛苦了。”  
不二听着有些迷糊，又有些惊讶。半晌，他笑了起来，接受了前辈的好意：“谢谢您，前辈。”  
前辈拍拍不二的肩膀，没再说什么，提了行李就和其他同事一同进了电梯。  
收拾好行李已经是黄昏，不二与同事说了一声就独自出了酒店。这是他第一次到伦敦，本也想趁着闲暇时间四处走走，现在得了前辈的允许，他便恭敬不如从命，抱着相机就去四处游荡。  
异国的街头每一帧都让不二觉得趣味盎然，他端着相机边走边拍，心里是许久没有过的放松。  
虽然6月天黑得晚，但在陌生的地方，不二也没敢在临近夜晚的时刻走太远，所以也就在酒店附近闲逛。等他拍了个满足后，看看时间，早已过了前辈提醒过的晚餐时间。  
不二有些无奈，现在回酒店估计是吃不上饭了。所以他干脆在附近悠转了几下，想要找个餐厅解决五脏庙的问题。  
只是，谁也没想到，他会与训练结束返回酒店的手冢迎面碰上。  
首先看到对方的，是手冢，不是不二。  
往日向来心思澄明的人，这一日心头莫名不宁。他在车上耽搁了一阵子才下车，走下商务车，转头一看，就见驻足在酒店旁餐厅门口翻看菜单的不二。  
不二没从菜单上看到吸引他的菜肴，准备寻找下一家店。他转过身，不经意地抬起头，迎面撞上手冢炯炯的目光。  
他愣住了，下意识低呼了一声：“手冢……？”  
这下手冢确定自己没有认错人。  
虽然两人一直有联系，但是仅限于书面上的联系，而且一年可能也聊不上三四次。手冢对这种情况深感煎熬，可又离不得训练，只能忍耐再忍耐。  
他三步两步迈到不二面前，心头的一点不宁转瞬就被见到眼前人的欣喜掩盖。他的手握紧又松开，一直稳重的人这时像个毛头小鬼一样，手足无措。他注视着不二，呼唤他的名字：“不二。”  
“诶~”不二应着，拉开笑脸，“没想到居然还能在这里碰上你。”  
手冢问：“你是来……？”  
“呐，你看。”不二给手冢展示了一下自己的相机，“我是来出差的。”  
多年来从没有断过联系的两人，自然了解对方如今的工作。手冢知道不二是来看比赛的，就知他还会在这里逗留起码半个月的时间。手冢紧张的心情一下放松了，他看着不二，一时语塞，想不到下一句该说什么。  
“啊，对了。”不二没忘记总编给自己留下的任务，“杂志社给我下了任务，说要拿到你的一次采访机会。不知道能不能给我这个老同学行个方便？”  
没想到，多日来难得一次的见面，不二就给自己提了这个一个请求。手冢觉得有一丝错愕，沉默了半晌。不二瞧着手冢脸色严肃，也不知是不是这个请求提得不对，忙摆摆手打着哈哈说：“如果不方便就别勉强，我跟总编说明情况就可以。我知道你们一向有关系比较好的媒体在联系，我也就……”  
发现自己的一时走神引起了不二的误会，见不二连连摆手摇头，甚至帮自己把拒绝的理由都想好了，手冢就觉得心里闷得慌。他一把抓住不二的手：“不，不是的，不二。”他连说了几个“不”，忽然回头把助理喊了过来，问了他几句话。  
他们说的是德语，不二听不懂，只能愣愣地任由手冢抓着自己的手，看着面前两人商量着些什么。一阵子，两人似乎敲定了某件事，助理掏出手机走到一边打电话。手冢这才重新把不二落在不二身上，说：“采访没有问题。”  
“咦？”不二没反应过来。  
手冢又问：“你们希望安排在什么时候？”  
这下子不二总算是回过神来了，看着手冢脸上隐隐约约的急切，不二扑哧一声笑出来：“手冢，这个问题是我问你才对吧。作为被采访人，应该是由我们采访者来迁就你的时间才对。”  
“没关系。”手冢摇摇头，又问，“是你来负责采访吗？”  
“不，这次我是资历最浅的人，就算我到采访现场，肯定也是在旁打杂而已。”  
手冢不在意采访者到底是谁，听到不二的话，他确认了一次：“就是说，你也会到采访现场。”  
不二对手冢的问题感到奇怪，但他还是点点头：“如无意外。”  
手冢松了一口气。  
不二想要拿出手机查看日程和手冢对对时间，这时他才发现，自己的双手依然被手冢抓在掌中。他抬眼对上手冢的目光，有些不好意思地提醒手冢：“手冢……”  
“嗯？”  
“手……”  
手冢恋恋不舍地松开不二的手。  
离开了热源，不二不自然将手别到背后。他看天色不早了，想要与手冢道别。没想着，手冢居然解散了自己随身的工作人员，一个人站在不二面前。不二觉得手冢有些不对劲，从他们在伦敦的街头遇上开始，手冢就完全没有一点让自己离开的打算。现在甚至还特意等着自己，也不知道是在打什么算盘。  
“还没用餐吧？”手冢问。  
不二乖乖地摇头：“没有。”  
“这附近有一家地道的餐厅，我们可以去那里。”说着，手冢便拉过不二，就要往前。  
不二急忙拉着手冢：“等等，手冢。”  
手冢疑惑。  
“马上就要比赛了，这时候你不是应该跟着营养师走，控制饮食吗？”不二跟了这么多年的体育新闻，自然知道大赛前的饮食对运动员而言极为重要。要是因为自己，让手冢打乱了训练的步伐，这个罪名，就算手冢不怪自己，他也不能原谅自己。  
“没关系。”手冢说，“我知道自己在做什么。”  
不二拗不过手冢，只能跟着手冢去。他定睛看着这个与自己一步之遥的男人的背影，被这人的任性气得不想说话，心里却像是灌了蜜一样。  
眼前这个男人的背影，是一如既往的坚定、沉稳，如同浩瀚宇宙一样，深邃又宽广。不知怎的，不二忽然想起昨天在飞机上看到的那篇报道。  
“手冢。”他开口。  
“嗯？”手冢没有回头。  
“那篇报道，我看了。”  
手冢没有说话，只是紧了紧手，步履不停。  
不二低下头，勾起了唇角。他低声说：“谢谢你。”

下

不二把偶遇手冢一事告知了前辈，并且带来了手冢接受独家采访这个好消息。前辈喜笑颜开，连说不二是福星，这次把人一起带过来真是太好了。  
不二没把功劳往自己身上揽。他心里清楚，手冢是看在过去同窗的情分上答应了自己的请求。说白了，这就是在消耗过去。这种人情，使得出一次，可能就使不出第二次。  
前辈没有着急着预约手冢的时间，而是让不二告知手冢，为了不妨碍他比赛，采访会选在他认为合适的时间进行。  
不二答应了下来，前辈的话让他有了再次联系手冢的机会。他没有选择电话，而是选择了以邮件的方式告诉手冢。  
潜意识中，不二对手冢起了莫名的疏离感。他也不知道为什么，只觉得从前曾是亲密好友的两人，如今中间隔着一层看不见摸不着的隔阂。他不知道如何破解，也不打算破解，毕竟他和手冢，大概已经算是两个世界的人了。  
却没想到，晚上的时候，不二接到了手冢的电话。  
电话那头的手冢沉默了一阵，直等到不二笑着打圆场，他才说：“邮件，我看到了。”  
“嗯。”不二应着，“前辈说等你比赛后才进行采访，你不需要着急。”  
“嗯，我不着急。”  
手冢的声音在话筒里穿出，让不二听出了一丝欲言又止。不二想，他本该结束这一场对话，可当他想到手冢也许心中有事，他便无法放心让手冢一人困扰。  
他试探着问：“手冢，是遇上什么事了吗？”  
听了不二的话，手冢没有立即回复。他在那头安静了许久，只等得不二有些心惊胆战，以为手冢在赛前遇上了什么大事，才等到手冢接下来的话：“不二……”  
“我在。”  
“不二……”他说，“等比赛结束，我有话想对你说。”

直到电话结束许久，不二都有些回不过神来。  
手冢说完那句话，便与不二道了晚安。然而不二已经被手冢最后的话给勾起了心思，怎么也平息不下去。  
可真是了不得了啊，手冢，竟然还学会了留悬念这种操作来勾起别人的好奇心。  
可是这句话听起来让不二心里不安得很，这种跟Flag一样的话出现后，后面总会出现什么不好的事情。不是不二迷信，只是事关手冢，不二总忍不住往不好的方面去想，担心手冢会遇上什么坏事。  
他一面想，一面又反驳自己，呸呸呸，手冢那么厉害的人，怎么可能会遇上坏事呢。  
想歪的心思回来，不二又开始想入非非——手冢有话对自己说，是什么话？  
通常会遇上这样语境的情节，不外乎几个方面：一是恋人之间，这样凝重的语气，必然不是什么好事情，大概率会以“分手”结束。他和手冢不是这种关系，这个假设不成立。二是相互暗恋之人之间，如果是相互暗恋，则大概率是以“告白”开始……  
不二心里咯噔一下，忽然想到了一个可能，脸瞬间变得通红。  
不……不可能吧。  
要说“告白”，得先一方产生好感。而他对手冢，明明是……  
明明是什么……？  
不二有点不敢想了，他向来不愿意去猜别人的心思，尤其是手冢的心思。他们之间多年来维持的平衡，靠的就是从不相互揣测心意，以及难以跨越的距离。  
而他自己的心思，他一直没弄明白。他想，也许是他对手冢的感情过于复杂，夹杂着太多难以言喻的情绪，他才会在面对手冢的所有事情上，止步不前。  
现在，他甚至想回拨电话，追问手冢到底有什么话想对他说。直接告诉他，比他现在胡思乱想要好得多。  
可是他没有这么做。最后，他还是放下了电话，选择将这件事埋到脑海深处。尽管时不时，手冢的这句话就会从脑海中跳出来，不动声色地将他困在这一方领域中。

这件事一直盘旋在不二的脑海中，直到温网接近尾声。  
虽然偶尔会被手冢的问题扰得心痒难耐，可不二到英国为的是工作。他将自己大部分精力放在工作上，硬是让自己从手冢的问题中抽离出去。  
作为本届温网得冠呼声最高的选手之一，手冢一路的表现没有让球迷们失望。他披荆斩棘，一路奋进，直到进入了决赛。  
决赛那天不二坐在媒体席上，他非常庆幸，因为记者的身份，他的位置虽算不得最好，但足够让他把赛场上的所有精彩瞬间尽收眼底。  
手冢站在场边，与他的教练对话。不二隐在众多记者之中，他有信心，这个位置绝对不会被手冢发现。于是他放肆地看着手冢，近乎贪婪地将他的一举一动全部烙刻在脑海中。  
却又在这时，手冢仿佛感应到什么，转头看向不二的方向。不二心里一惊，虽然他非常确定手冢不会看到自己，可他还是情不自禁地转过头，躲避手冢的视线。  
身旁的同事也注意到手冢的举动，和不二开起玩笑：“不二君，刚才手冢选手是不是看这边了？”  
“这……”不二尴尬地笑了笑，“不知道呢，场地这么大，手冢选手可能也只是随便到处看看而已吧。”  
同事哈哈大笑起来：“不二君，你看起来很紧张啊？不用紧张，第一次参加现场兴奋紧张肯定会有，别怕，我们都在呢。”  
看到同事顺利误会了自己紧张的原因，不二就放心了。他松了一口气，抬头看去，就见手冢将自己的东西收进包中，拿着球拍进入赛场。同时，不二的手机响了一下。他掏出来一看，脸上顿时升起了一抹淡淡的红。  
收到的是一条信息，而信息是手冢发的。信息内容只有短短的两个字：等我。  
等的是什么，不言而喻。  
不二捏紧了手机，目光落在已然立在球场之上的年轻王者。他迎风而立，英姿飒爽。这一切看在不二眼中，与当年年少时，他最熟悉的手冢的身姿，别无二致。  
手冢还是那个手冢。不二脑海中忽然冒出了这句话，他想起了很多，想起他们共同走过的青春时光，想起了这么多年来踟蹰不前的感情。当手冢以不二非常熟悉的姿态，击出了第一个发球时，那种仅能从手冢身上感知得到的悸动，像一道闪电，让不二浑身战栗。  
是啊，一切都没变。不二悄悄握拳，甚至无法将视线从手冢身上移开。他想，手冢还是手冢，自己还是那个自己。他们不过是被难以捉摸的感情困住了脚步——也许被困住的只有自己——可是，只要看到了手冢，只要回想起他们共同度过的每一秒，拨开重重迷雾，他就会明白过来。  
——他喜欢手冢这件事，从来没有改变。

最后手冢赢了比赛，但赢得很艰难。  
不二看完了全场比赛，每每看到手冢遇到危机，心里焦急得仿佛如今站在场上的是自己一样。他目不转睛地盯着黄色小球的走向，分析赛情，绞尽脑汁思考着可能的应对方法与战术调整。这样精神高度集中的场景许久未有，直到那颗黄色小球在最后一分落地，滚动，不二的注意力终于从球上转移到大屏幕的分数版上。  
似乎所有人都与不二做着同样的动作，现场安静了几秒。不知道是谁激动而起，高声呼喊出手冢的名字，其他人才如梦初醒。四面八方的人群爆出欢呼与尖叫，齐齐让“手冢”这个名字，在温布尔登中升起，响彻整个天空。  
不二瘫软在椅子上，过分集中的精神在瞬间松懈，让他分不清自己究竟身在何方。身旁的同事都已经从座位上跳起来拥抱着欢呼，仿佛赢得比赛的人是他们一样。不二愣愣地看着欢呼呐喊的同事，扑哧一声笑起来。  
他直起腰，伸长脖子，在人群中寻找着缝隙想要看到赛场的情况。模模糊糊中，他看见手冢与对手握手，冷静地向四处的球迷们挥手。下了场，接受激动的教练的拥抱，便被一群工作人员簇拥着走进了后场。  
随着正主从场地上消失，欢乐的人群也渐渐消停了一些。虽然还是有不少球迷还沉浸在喜悦的海洋，至少是比方才要冷静了许多。  
不二握着手机，他想对手冢说一句恭喜，又觉得仅凭着单薄的文字祝贺实在不够。他甚至没有点开手机屏幕，他想，如果有机会，他还是希望可以亲口对手冢说一句“恭喜”。  
同事带着笑容重新落座，看见不二攥着手机在思考着什么，问：“怎么了，不二君，是发什么了什么吗？”  
不二回神，忙摇头：“没什么。”  
“手冢君赢了，你应该很开心吧。毕竟是自己的老同学了，有个这么争气的老同学，感觉自己脸上也有光。”  
另一位同事听了这话，不忘调侃一句：“然而这是不二君的老同学，不是你的老同学，跟你有什么关系呢？”  
两位同事作势要互掐一场，不二笑呵呵地看着同事们借着自己的名堂笑闹。又在这时，手上的手机震动了一下，把不二吓了一跳。他忙打开，在预料之中，看到了手冢的信息。  
“比赛结束了，你看了吗？”  
不二还没有来得及回复，下一条接着就来了。  
“我赢了。”  
不二莞尔，这一位方才成为网坛话题人物的大将，在人前一派风轻云淡，人后却急急忙忙来跟自己报战况，就像是一个等待着别人的称赞与奖励的孩子一样。不二轻笑着点开回复框，轻松输入几个字。  
“我看到了，恭喜。”  
让他纠结不已的道喜的话语，就这么简单地传送到手冢那里。不二觉得自己中毒太深，手冢不过寥寥几字，就把自己犹豫不已的事情简单化解。  
同事打闹一番，回头瞧见不二对着手机傻笑，好奇地问：“这么开心的样子，看什么呢，不二君？”  
不二不慌不忙地收起手机，摇摇头：“没什么。”  
这一点小事，就当成是他自己的小秘密吧。

手冢后来没有给不二任何回复，不二也没有空余时间过问。在颁奖仪式结束后，不二一行人回到酒店，抓紧时间处理今天的所有素材。他们必须在第一时间把赛事生成报道，发回到国内的出版社刊载。  
等一阵人仰马翻后，报道和照片也都发回到总社，一行人才松了一口气，全都四平八仰地就地躺着休息。不二趴在桌上闭目，今天一整天高强度的脑力工作，实在耗费了他全部力气。前辈刚宣布让大家好好休息自由活动，就接到了一个电话。他听了那头两句，便拿着电话走出了房间。不二百无聊赖地掏出手机准备刷一下社交软件，忽然收到了一条来自手冢的信息。  
他噔地一下直起身，有些紧张地四下张望，发现疲倦至极的同事们都没有发现他的异样，便小心翼翼地点开了信息。  
“今天晚上有时间吗？”  
想起方才前辈已经宣布了自由活动，他实话实说：“有。”  
手冢发来了一个地址，让他晚上到这个地方来。不二心头乱跳，犹豫了一会儿，还是答应了下来。  
这头收起了手机，那头前辈就风风火火地闯进房间，说：“那个，关于手冢君的专访。”  
大概是“手冢君”这三个字在今天还属于重点字眼，满屋子的人都抬起头来看着前辈。  
“刚刚是手冢君的经纪人给我电话，跟我约专访的时间。我初定在后天早上。”前辈环顾全屋，“那后天上午，就由你，”前辈指了指一位资历较老的记者，“还有，不二君也一起去吧。”  
被点名的不二反射性站起来：“啊，是。”  
前辈笑起来：“哈哈，不用这么紧张，不二君。你也不是第一次采访了。”  
同事在旁笑道：“不过是第一次采访大满贯选手。”  
不二也笑起来，给同事一个感谢的眼神，化解了刚刚的尴尬。他坐下来，心思完全被今晚的约定占据了。  
他知道手冢邀约的用意，定不是为了简单的叙旧与庆祝。然而，越是清楚，不二心中越是慌乱。他抓不准手冢的意思，唯恐是自己自作多情。他宁愿两人的关系原地踏步，也不愿意多生嫌隙。  
他承认，在与手冢有关的事情上，他都显得过分胆小。可正是因为在乎，才会小心翼翼。

不二准时到达约定地点。  
服务员将他带到一处包间前便退了下去。不二看着面前紧闭的房门，理了理身上的西服，深吸一口气，推门进去。  
房间里没有人，然而通向露台的玻璃门被打开了。夜风吹入房间，带起了透明的窗纱。不二往里张望，轻轻走进去。  
房间布置比起餐厅更像是一间客厅——不二甚至没有看到饭桌——他走到房间中央，转头向露台看去，就见有一人站在露台上，目光炯炯地注视着自己。  
不二看着对方，呢喃出对方的名字：“手冢……”  
手冢从阴影处信步走出，站在不二面前。不二看着眼前一身正装，身姿挺拔的故人，不禁笑起来，说：“我还是第一次看到你穿西装。”  
手冢也低头看了眼自己的着装，说：“确实不常穿。”他凝视着不二，“谢谢你今天来。”  
“手冢选手夺冠后的邀请，我必然要赴约。”不二说，“无论如何，仅仅一次恭喜是不够的，亲身来祝贺才显得更有诚意。”  
手冢不语，他的眼中满满的都是不二。两人就这么站在房间中央，让不二觉得有些不自在。他低下头，避开手冢的目光，说：“我们都别站在这里了，还是去坐下吧。”  
“好。”手冢依着不二，转身顺势拉起不二的手。不二一愣，却没有挣开，仍有手冢牵着自己将自己带到露台上。  
走到露台，不二才明白为什么房内布置成会客厅的模样。露台的左侧放置着一套桌椅，借着桌上的烛光以及夜空中的一轮明月作为光源，显出了一丝神秘和浪漫。  
不二有些惊了，就听手冢在身旁说：“有朋友向我介绍过这里，我想你会喜欢。”  
“喜欢。”不二说，“气氛这么好的地方，谁不喜欢呢？”不二不动声色地将自己的手从手冢手中抽出，转过身面对手冢，“不过啊，手冢，这样的地方，你应该带喜欢的人来。我们这种老同学聚会，不需要这么隆重。”  
“不二，我就是这个意思。”  
“诶？”  
楼下的大厅忽然传来一阵乐曲声，声音不大，悠悠在夜空中流动，让人止不住想要屏息凝听。不二被手冢的话镇住，不知该如何回应，这是响起的乐曲，正正好拯救了陷入不知所措的他。  
不二打着哈哈转移话题，顺着音乐的来源走到石栏边上，说：“听，手冢，有音乐声呢。”  
“嗯。”被不二故意扯开话题，手冢也不恼，只是顺着不二的意思附和着他。  
“好熟悉的曲子，手冢你能听出是什么曲子吗？”  
不二并不指望手冢能回答出来，他回过头，就见手冢立在露台中央，嘴角噙笑，看着他。  
“手冢……？”  
“难得有音乐，我们可以尝试一下……”  
“尝试什么？”  
手冢往前一步，向不二伸出手：“我有荣幸，能请你一起跳个舞吗？”  
他微微躬身，手伸向自己，让不二微愣，又觉得这个形象实在与印象中的手冢太过不一样，忍不住笑了起来：“手冢，这是谁教你的？”  
“一个朋友。”手冢毫不在意，他主动向前将不二拉到自己的领域之内。  
“跳舞也是那个朋友教你的？”  
手冢不语，只是握着不二的手，让他将手搭在自己的肩上。他揽着不二的腰，逐步将不二拉近自己的怀里：“需要你配合我一下，我只会男步。”  
说罢，不管不二是否愿意，便将不二收入怀中，跟着音乐的节拍在露台中央旋转起来。  
不二从没有跳过探戈，只是跟随着手冢的舞步，尽力让自己不要踩到手冢。一次分开，旋转，再回来时，不二顺势被手冢牢牢揽在怀中。他伏在手冢的胸前，属于手冢的气息席卷而来，令他有些头晕目眩。  
“不要紧张，不二。”手冢在他的耳边低喃，“我会带着你。”  
不二本来因为手冢这话有些放松的心情，却被耳朵奇怪的触感再次提起。痒痒的触感让他下意识回头，恰好撞上了手冢还未来得及远离的脸庞。  
近在咫尺的脸庞，只差毫厘的嘴唇，连彼此的鼻息都都能感觉到。不二心跳如擂，想要逃开，却被手冢强硬地留在原处。  
“别动，不二。”  
不二一动不敢动。  
“我说，比赛结束，我有话要对你说。”  
“嗯。”不二咽了咽唾沫。  
“你说，这样的地方应该带喜欢的人来。”手冢轻呼一口气，将不二搂得紧了些。他的嘴唇渐渐靠近，几乎能够摩擦到对方的嘴唇：“我就是怀着这样的想法，将你带到这里来。”  
不二不敢直视手冢的双眼。  
“我们之间一直仅差一步的距离，可是你渐渐远离，不断地拉开这一段距离。不过，不二，只要你愿意向我靠近一步，剩下的所有路途，我都可以为你走完。”  
“……”  
“我说过，希望能在世界的舞台与你相遇……”  
听到这句话，不二浑身一震。他早就知道，这句话是对自己说的。可是，世界的舞台是哪里？手冢已经站在这里了，可自己，已经不可能再与手冢站在同样的舞台上。  
“这个世界，是我们的世界。”手冢一手捧起不二的脸，迫使他无法躲避自己的视线，“我希望，我可以走进你的世界，或者，我们一起创造一个我们的世界。这个舞台，是仅属于我们的。”  
不二沉默良久，好半晌，才抖着声问：“为什么是我？”  
手冢笑了：“不为什么，一直都是你。”  
他低下头，吻住了面前颤抖不已的双唇，将不二牢牢地搂在怀中。  
“我喜欢你。”

尾声

温网新科冠军选手的专访，让此次温网之行更加圆满。不二跟随团队回国不久，就从总编那里收到了一则新消息。  
“过几天手冢选手会回国，不二你去机场跑一趟，看看能不能拿到什么信息。”总编双手抱胸，重重地叹了一口气，“虽然拿到了赛后专访是好事，但是，你们听到手冢选手爆料，怎么就不追问下去呢？”  
手冢国光的专访，大部分内容都与温网与网坛相关。唯独临近结束时，问及对方计划何时回国时，被采访对象像是故意说漏嘴一样，说了一句：“近期会回国。再不回去，我会被我的对象抛弃掉吧。”  
众所周知，手冢国光除了是日本网球之光，还是有名的黄金单身汉。话一出口，比起温网冠军，这花边小料似乎对众人更有吸引力。报道上街，人们津津乐道的，更多的是猜测这位新科冠军的秘密对象究竟是谁。  
不二从总编那里离开，转到无人处，拿出手机拨了个电话。对方很快接了电话，耐心地听着不二抱怨：“你也太招摇了吧？我还没回应你，你就开始公开宣扬了？”  
“不是招摇。”  
“这还不招摇？”  
“这是在履行我的承诺。”那头的声音带着笑意，“你已经向我跨出一步了，剩下的路，我会为你走完。”  
对方醉人的声音，通过电波从遥远的国度传入不二的耳中，让不二脸红了一片。然而，不二还不打算就此认输。他深吸一口气，冲着电话那头喊。  
“手冢国光，到底是谁教你这些套路的！？”

Fin


End file.
